Drunken Aphorisms
Drunken Aphorisms – książka w The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind. Treść Oryginał= By Midar Nelvilo Give a baby alit a chunk of meat, and he'll be fed for an hour. Teach a baby alit to find its own meat and you'll be dead in a week. Dark Elves are like volcanos—gray, ornery, and filled with red goo. Never tell a nix-hound that it's ugly. It doesn't speak Cyrodilic, and it won't understand what you're saying. You're just wasting your time. The only road worth traveling is the road that's not made of lava. When you set the table, always leave out one glass for a friend. If they don't show, you can drink two drinks at once. It's good to be rich, but it's even better to be really, really rich. If you want to murder someone, use a Dunmeri knife. If you want to spread butter, also use a Dunmeri knife. Dark Elves make great knives. No mushroom is ever so tall as the mushroom that grows the tallest. If I was a guar and someone tried to ride me, I'd buck them off! Then I'd try to find a witch who could turn me back into a person. Life is like a cliff racer—it flies right by and it stinks. If someone asks you why you drink so much, just tell them you lost your wife recently. If they ask how, tell them she fell into one of the wine bottles and you're trying to find her. The mer who chases two guars at once will get really, really tired and probably shouldn't be a guar farmer. When life offers you sour figs, just eat them right away. That'll show life. You can teach a guar to dance, but it'll still look really stupid. A wise mer never turns his back on a Telvanni wizard ... unless there's a Telvanni wizard behind him. Then things get weird. Never talk about how stupid the Tribunal is. Wait, are you writing this down? Khajiit make the best wives. They drink a lot, sleep a lot, and don't live very long.. Never test the temper of a one-eyed Orc. It's the only test he'll always pass. If you ask the Tribunal for rain, you'll get a flood. That's why constipated Dark Elves never pray. If Almalexia tells you to jump, you jump. If Sotha Sil tells you to jump, you don't jump, because Sotha Sil never tells anyone to do anything. If Vivec tells you to jump, you take a moment to think, because he probably wants you to paint a three-legged horse or something. Some days you're the bull and some days you're the betty. But either way, you're still a giant tentacle monster. I love mudcrabs. They taste great and they never tell you what they think. Drinking alone is like drinking with friends, just with less people. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Autor: Midar Nelvilo Daj młodemu alitowi kawałek mięsa, a będzie najedzony przez godzinę. Naucz młodego alita, aby sam zdobywał mięso, a zginiesz w ciągu tygodnia. Mroczne Elfy są jak wulkany — szare, wybuchowe i wypełnione czerwoną mazią. Nigdy nie mów ogarowi, że jest brzydki. Nie mówi w języku cyrodiiliańskim i nie zrozumie tego, co mówisz. Stracisz tylko czas. Jedyna droga, jaką warto podążać, to droga, która nie jest zrobiona z lawy. Kiedy nakrywasz do stołu, zawsze zostaw jeden kieliszek dla przyjaciela. Jeśli on się nie pojawi, możesz wypić dwa kieliszki naraz. Dobrze być bogatym, ale jeszcze lepiej jest być bardzo, bardzo bogatym. Jeśli chcesz kogoś zamordować, użyj dunmerskiego noża. Jeśli chcesz rozsmarować masło, też użyj dunmerskiego noża. Mroczne Elfy robią świetne noże. Żaden grzyb nie jest tak wysoki, jak grzyb rosnący najwyżej. Gdybym był guarem i ktoś próbowałby mnie dosiąść, zrzuciłbym go z grzbietu! Potem spróbowałbym znaleźć wiedźmę, która mogłaby mnie znowu przemienić w osobę. Życie jest jak skrzekacz — leci szybko i śmierdzi. Jeśli ktoś pyta cię, dlaczego tak dużo pijesz, powiedz mu, że ostatnio straciłeś żonę. Jeśli spyta się, jak zginęła, powiedz, że wpadła do jednej z butelek i próbujesz ją znaleźć. Mer, który goni dwa guary naraz, będzie bardzo, bardzo zmęczony i prawdopodobnie nie powinien zostać pasterzem guarów. Kiedy życie daje ci kwaśną figę, po prostu ją zjedz. Takie jest życie. Możesz nauczyć guara tańczyć, ale to i tak będzie wyglądać naprawdę głupio. Mądry mer nigdy nie odwraca się plecami do czarodzieja Telvanni... chyba że czarodziej Telvanni stoi za nim. Wtedy robi się dziwnie. Nigdy nie mów o tym, jak głupia jest Trójca. Czekaj, ty to zapisujesz? Khajiitki to najlepsze żony. Dużo piją, dużo śpią i nie żyją zbyt długo. Nigdy nie wystawiaj na próbę nerwów jednookiego orka. To jedyna próba, którą zawsze przejdzie. Jeśli poprosisz Trójcę o deszcz, dostaniesz powódź. To dlatego Mroczne Elfy z zatwardzeniem nigdy się nie modlą. Jeśli Almalexia każe ci skakać, skaczesz. Jeśli Sotha Sil każe ci skakać, nie skaczesz, ponieważ Sotha Sil nigdy nie mówi nikomu, co ma robić. Jeśli Vivek każe ci skakać, powinieneś się zastanowić przez chwilę, bo pewnie chce, żebyś namalował trójnogiego konia lub coś w tym rodzaju. Czasem przypominasz samca netcha, a czasem samicę. Ale tak czy inaczej, pozostajesz gigantycznym potworem z mackami. Uwielbiam kraby błotne. Świetnie smakują i nigdy nie mówią, co myślą. Picie w samotności jest jak picie z przyjaciółmi, tylko jest mniej osób w pobliżu. Umiejscowienie * Farano's Boarding House, Suran * Półki na książki w Vvardenfell en:Drunken Aphorisms de:Betrunkene_Sinnsprüche ru:Пьяные афоризмы Kategoria:Online: Książki